Dreams or Reality?
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: Ari goes into a coma. He finds himself in a dream, unable to escape as he's forced to face his dreams, his fears… and his past.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the songs that inspired this fanfic/scenes in this story.**

**Background: Ari has returned from the dead again… only this time, he's not an Eraser. He's a bird-kid like the others, and with a bit of hesitation from everyone, joins the Flock.**

**Summary: Ari goes into a coma. He finds himself in a dream, unable to escape as he's forced to face his dreams, his fears… and his past.**

It started like any other day. Max dragged me out of bed (literally), and as usual, I was the last one down for breakfast. I didn't like waking up. Even though I was revived as a teenager, I'm still just a little kid on the inside. And little kids don't typically like getting up in the morning.

I chose the seat furthest from Fang, who was sending me a 'death glare'. I mean, if looks could kill…

After breakfast, I tore outside and grinned. I loved it outside.

"Hey Ari, what are you doing?" I heard Max ask, and I turned. "Huh? Oh, just kinda… I dunno." I finally shrugged. I smiled at her.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many thing I wish I didn't do_

She came down and sat beside me. "Look, they'll come to trust you. It'll just take some time. The fact that Angel sort of trusts you is helping everyone, though, because she's been reading your mind."

"Sh-She what…?" I blushed. I didn't mean for anyone to know my thoughts.

"Yeah. Don't worry, she's not giving away anything personal."

I sighed with relief. Turning back to Max, I said, "I really am sorry… for before."

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

"I know." She nodded. "I understand… We hurt you. You felt betrayed."

"But that's no excuse-!" I started, but she cut me off.

"Let me finish. I know it wasn't right, but I'm saying that I _do_ understand. I'd do the same."

"No, you wouldn't." I said without thinking.

_And so all I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

"What do you mean?"

"You're stronger than that…" I muttered, suddenly embarrassed.

"But I'm still human. I still hurt."

I hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "Thanks… for trusting me. And for giving me a second chance."

"No problem." She smiled. "You're sorry, and you wanna make up for what you did. That's all that matters."

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

I nodded. The truth was, I wanted to change _for her_. She _believed_ in me, when no one else did. I owed her to live up to what she expected of me. "Fang still hates my guts." I muttered.

"Well, you nearly killed him at least twice. That's kinda something that'll leave a little friction between you two."

I nearly laughed. Only Max could make a completely serious situation funny. That's one of the things I liked about her. Even back at the School, all those years ago, she never stepped down. Her spirit never broke. She was a fighter, and I admired that. I remember thinking that I wanted to be just like her. Well, not _just_ like her, but close enough.

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

"Hey, we're all gonna take a flight. You wanna come?" She asked.

I smiled a little shakily. "Sure… if the others don't mind."

"Don't worry, I'll get them to come around." And with that, she left.

Sitting on the ground, so many memories of everything I've done to the Flock rushed through me. I curled into a ball and rested my head on my knees. Until Max came back, I would just sit like this, trying to block away the memories.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

The guilt pressed down on me, and I felt like I would burst, when suddenly, a hand was pulling me up. To my surprise, Iggy was the one to drag me upright.

When the others snapped their wings open, I followed. But whereas they were graceful in taking off, I was still clumsy and shaky. Max grabbed my arm and helped me into the air. She'd been teaching me how to fly, but I still wasn't too good at it.

Once my wings snapped open, they moved fast, trying desperately to give me more altitude and keep me airborne.

"Calm down!" Max chuckled. "You'll be fine!" A year ago, I never would have believed this moment possible.

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

I smiled with the others, even though my mind was somewhere else. Could they ever forgive me for the terrible things I've done?

Angel looked at me. She gave a small, yet slightly encouraging shrug. Then, looking at Fang, she frowned. I knew immediately what that meant.

He still didn't forgive me. Much less, trust me. But I understood. I'd hate me too, if I tried to kill me.

Looking back over at Max, I smiled again. She trusted me, and that was all that matters.

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

I tried mimicking the others' flying patterns. It was starting to work, and I felt a little more confident in the air. I wanted to show them all that I could be just as good as them. I wanted to be accepted. I wanted to be one of them, not an 'extra'.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

I saw the hunter before anyone else. I knew that to anyone below us, we must look like birds, perfect for hunting. After all, we were so high up, they would only really see a blob with wings. And who would expect a group of kids with wings to be in the air?

The hunter was aiming directly for Fang, and I cringed. In a very Max-like moment, I made the bravest, fastest, and _stupidest_ decision of my life. I got there just in time. Pushing Fang out of the way, I only had a second to see him glaring at me hatefully, thinking I'd been trying to send him down, before the bullet passed through my right wing, soon followed by another through my left. Fang's expression flickered from hatred to a surprising concern.

With my wings in too much pain to move, I fell. Spiraling downward, I thought, _At least I had this time with the Flock while I could_.

I hit the ground hard. Everything went black.

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

**Song: The Reason, © Hoobastank**


End file.
